The Flower Given Freely
by DragonDroppings
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Which means a game for Alice. The rules are simple: every girl has a blossom. If they speak to anyone of the opposite gender, the guy gets their flower. Which is, in essence, their heart. (And as a plus they get to kiss that girl with or without her consent till the end of the day.) Who will capture Alice's rose? One-shot :)


"Just remember Alice, once you wake up you can't speak to anyone!"

"…"

"Oh? Well… That is, unless you have someone in mind…"

/

Alice burrowed her blushing face into a pillow, long locks of light brown hair spilling over her dress. She could clearly remember Nightmare's words from the night before.

_ Of course there wasn't anyone! There couldn't be anyone… It was far too embarrassing!_

Warm sunlight poured in from her window, bringing a pleasant feel to her room. It was such a nice day, practically begging for her to come out and enjoy it.

She could almost hear the birds calling, and the fresh scents of coming spring in the air…

_But-no._ She wouldn't dare go outside today, as nice as it looked. Not today, of all days; it was far too dangerous. She planned to spend the day in bed where she was safe from the people lurking outside.

"Alice?"

_Well, almost. _Alice scrunched her brows together, frustration clouding her pretty blue eyes.

"Alice, are you in there?"

_Why did it have to be him, of all people?_ She could hear him struggling with her locked door, and desperately hoped that maybe-for once- he wouldn't find a way in.

Click.

_ Of course not._

"Alice," the door swung upon, revealing a certain grinning knight. He bounded across the room, his long legs easily carrying him to her bedside in a matter of moments.

_ Why did it have to be Ace?_

"You should have said something Alice," he exclaimed. Alice firmly shook her head.

"But you… Ah," Ace grinned, "So you must know the rules of the game, then." Alice nodded, avoiding making direct eye contact with him.

Ace pouted, "And here I thought I might get _that_ from you." He gestured towards her chest where a small rose protruded through the material of her dress. The flower was still a tiny bud, and its stem disappeared through the skin directly above her heart.

She was extremely grateful for the heads up Nightmare had given her beforehand. Without it she would almost have indefinitely lost the rose to Ace the moment he knocked on her door.

It was a game. The rules were simple; if any female were to speak to anyone of the opposite gender, the guy got to keep the rose. That in itself didn't worry her, it was the fact that the rose symbolized the girl's heart, and any man in possession of it had the right to kiss her with or without her consent till the night's end.

"Oh well," Ace murmured, "I do enjoy a challenge." He leaned towards Alice and she scooted to the far corner of her bed, feeling uncomfortable.

"How long can you last? I'm sure I have ways of… Making you speak," Ace's smile widened sinisterly, moving onto her bed. Alice flinched as he reached towards her and seized her wrist.

Oh how she really, really, really wanted to tell him to go away. But, in this situation, it was better not to speak. She settled for glaring at him with has much ill intent as she possibly could.

He chuckled as his fingers traced the outline of her collarbone, sliding towards the flower, before he was interrupted.

"Hey Ali-," Boris froze where he was, taking in the knight and his captive.

"Hello there," Ace sang, not in the least bit worried. Alice looked at Boris, silently pleading for help.

The cat was silent for a moment, fists trembling with withheld anger.

"Y-you damn fake knight," he cried, reaching for a weapon, "Taking advantage of Alice just because she can't speak!" _So he knows about the game too…_

"Ha-ha," Ace leapt away from Alice, "But isn't that what you came to do too?"

_ He just flat out admits it…_

"Of course not," Boris's face turned red, "I came to invite her to the Amusement Park!" From her bed, Alice frantically signaled with her arms in an attempt to stop the two. She was, sadly, overlooked.

Ace and Boris faced each other, and the knight began to reach for his sword.

_This was getting dangerous._ Quickly making her decision, Alice flew out of bed and raced past Ace. She gripped Boris's hand and pulled him away from the room. Better to go to the park than to stay here with Ace.

The knight watched with an all knowing grin.

"Alright, see you around then, Alice," he waved happily at her. Alice shook her head.

_ He really is hard to understand._

Unknown to her, the bud above her heart began to uncurl.

/

Soft, romantic music drifted lazily through the air, mixing with delicate, sweet smelling aromas. Couples strolled leisurely through the open streets, holding hands as they walked. The Amusement Park had really gone all out; nearly every inch was decorated without being overdone. Bright, cheery, pink, red, and white lanterns lit the line of trees in the center of the streets. Their tiny petals fluttered in a constant stream down onto the cobblestones below.

Around them vendors brought their wares outside, selling all sorts of chocolates, perfumes, and stuffed animals. Their shops were nicely decorated with fluffy white clouds, pretty glowing stars, and delicate little heart globes made from glass.

Even the rides were decorated with hearts and sappy sayings.

It would have been so much more enjoyable for Alice if she didn't have to keep a sharp eye out for role-holders. She kept eyeing the stores and alleyways, feeling as if someone were about to leap out of them and capture her.

_On second thought, it wouldn't be that strange if someone did. Namely Peter… It would be a disaster if someone like him caught me by surprise and made me speak._

Boris looked at his companion with concern. It was pretty obvious as to why she was on edge; he probably would be if he was in her shoes. But he wished she could relax and have some fun. She'd have a horrible day if she kept herself all tense like this.

A sudden spark of genius hit him.

"Alice," Boris exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders in excitement. Alice blinked, but didn't flinch; she trusted him.

"I have a great idea! Let's go on that!" Alice looked up to where he pointed.

And up.

And up.

_ And up._

With undisguised horror, the girl found herself staring at a huge, incredibly fearsome looking ride. She wasn't even sure what exactly it was, just that it was currently a source of innumerable screams.

_No way. There is no way Boris actually wants to go on that!_

To her chagrin, the cat was indeed very intent on riding it, practically carrying her there in his haste. Alice couldn't do much beyond shaking her head and waving her arms; technically she couldn't actually refuse him.

"Ready?"

She blinked, and found herself strapped in a seat on the monstrosity, about to embark on a journey that just might be the end of her.

"Make sure your harness is tight, Alice! You could fall out," the Cheshire cat laughed as the ride came to life.

_Noooooooooooooooo_! Alice watched in horror as the ride carried her to her doom.

/

Alice gingerly peeled her stiff fingers from the safety bar.

_ There was no way that I am ever-_

_ Ever- _

_ Doing that again! _

It was one of the most terrifying experiences of her life! She doubted that the ride would even be legal in the real world…

But, at the same time, it was nice to see Boris smile. He'd really enjoyed the ride, she could tell, but right now he just seemed concerned about her.

"S-sorry Alice," he frowned, "I really wasn't thinking when I picked it." She weakly waved a hand at him, trying to gesture that it was alright.

"No, really," Boris grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be able to have some fun today, without having to worry about who might be around you."

_Boris_… Alice felt her heart melting. _He really is one of the few sensible role-holders here…_

"Alice!" An unwanted voice broke away from the general murmur of the crowd, interrupting the thought.

_Oh please._

_ Please let it not be-_

_ But then again,_

_ Who else could it be?_

But sure enough, regarding her with a bright smile, Peter White approached with a look in his eye that Alice did not like-not one bit.

"White," Boris frowned at the man, clearly displeased with his arrival. The prime minister looked at Boris, and then back at Alice, eyes suddenly focusing on their entwined hands.

_ Oh no…_

"How dare you touch her," Peter spat, "You mangy stray!"

The rabbit removed his weapon, preparing to shoot the moment Boris moved away from Alice.

_Why is he always so quick to draw his gun?!_

"Alice, it's okay," Boris whispered, "I'll handle him. You go on ahead." He gently released her hand and nudged her behind him, towards an open backstreet.

"How dare you speak to Alice like that," Peter cried, unable to hear them from his distance.

_No, Boris, what about you?_ Alice looked him firmly in the eye. _Surely there was some way to stop Peter!_

"Don't worry. Just concentrate on getting away," Boris told her, guessing what she was trying to stay. He smiled to reassure her before giving her a light push down the alley. The moment he did, the bullets began to rip through the air. In a panic, Alice covered her ears and fled down the opening.

/

Alice really hoped she could go the whole day without speaking. She continued walking, not really paying attention to where she was headed.

_ I still have a few hours until sundown… If I can stay away from everyone until then…_

She looked at the flower.

_ Oh…_

The small bud was starting to blossom, revealing a deeper shade of pink. It wasn't very close to opening entirely, but it was a start.

She wasn't quite sure what that meant.

_ Hopefully nothing bad…_

"Oh, why hello there, Alice," a voice called pleasantly. Alice's gaze met a charming, slant eyed gaze.

_Blood._

_ That wasn't good either._

"Ah," Blood smiled unpleasantly, "I see the young miss still has her rose." His fingers tapped his long black cane thoughtfully.

"I must admit that I'm quite surprised you still have it. I would've assumed you'd have simply thrown it at the first man you met." Alice clenched her teeth together as the insults slid casually from his mouth.

"Never the matter though- I can see it's already begun to bloom," he nodded at the flower.

_That meant something then. But what? From the sneer on Blood's face it probably wasn't something good._

Blood watched her expressions carefully, judging her reaction.

"Oh," he smirked, "Could it be that Miss Alice doesn't understand why it blooms? Hmm… I don't think I'll tell you." His amusement grew as he watched Alice struggle to contain her anger.

"Don't you worry Alice, you'll figure it out sooner or later," he reassured, "I'm sure you won't have much trouble; you already have... _Such a way_ with the men here."

Alice regarded the man with displeasure._ I'm not in the mood to take this right now. _

Alice positioned herself to move past him. Blood smiled and waved his farewell, effectively lifting his coat to reveal a row of perfectly blossomed roses. They both knew that the gesture was done intentionally to aggravate her.

_That…!_

_ Oh, he…!_

With a huff of frustration, she pushed past the infuriating man.

/

After walking past dozens of bakeries and pastry shops, Alice finally gave in and decided to buy something sweet.

_ After all I've been through today, I think I deserve something nice._

She entered a small, cute looking cake shop with a lovely array of colorfully decorated cakes. Some shaped like little hearts, some like doves, but all of them skillfully made with swirls, drops, and delicious looking icing.

A small bell tinkled as she entered, and the faceless owner looked up with a smile over the shoulder of a tall, familiar looking figure.

"Welcome," he said, "I'll be right with you." Alice nodded, but was distracted by a pair of ears sticking straight out of the person in front of her.

_ Elliot._

He still hadn't noticed her, apparently embroiled in haggling with the shop-keeper for his delicious carrot cakes.

_ Maybe it would be best to just leave…_

As she turned to leave, a hand caught her by the shoulder.

"Alice?"

_ Too late now._

She turned to face the man, noting with amusement the smears of icing on his face. Someone was obviously taking advantage of the sweets the holiday had to offer…

"Oh Alice, it's good to see you," Elliot smiled. It was a nice smile, so different from Blood's.

"You still have your," Elliot cleared his throat, "Flower?" Alice nodded fervently, and Elliot looked relieved.

"Thank god," he exclaimed, "I was worried someone like that stupid knight or rabbit might have stolen it from you!" Alice scrunched her nose.

_ They certainly tried._

"Anyway, are you here to buy something Alice?" She nodded in response.

"Oh, well then, could I suggest some delicious cakes," he asked. Alice smiled, shoulders shaking with a small bout of silent laughter. He really did love his carrot cakes!

Elliot coughed and blushed, "Well, that is, err… If that sort of thing interests you. I mean-" Alice lifted a hand to interrupt and shook her head. She pointed at a cake and then gave him a thumbs up or thumbs down.

The March Hare blinked for a moment before things clicked.

"Ah- not that one. Here, see this? This is a good cake," Elliot pointed at a delicious looking pastry.

And so the time passed.

Elliot helped Alice pick out a few very delectable looking cakes, and even paid for them. Alice enjoyed the time, and thanked him as best as she could without speaking.

The rose uncurled, just a little bit more. It's faint pink began to deepen to a shade of red.

/

After parting ways with Elliot, Alice wandered in search of a place to eat. She thought about a lot of things as she walked, wondering just how she could escape the situation.

_Where should I go? There are people everywhere… __Who can I talk to? Is there anyone I could trust with my rose...? Or maybe it's best just to stay away from everyone till today's over..._

Her feet brought her away from the Amusement Park, and into the forest. She was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't recognize where she'd ventured until she tripped on a root.

_That was close! I almost squished the cakes!_

Steadying herself against the tree, she realized she was deep in the forest.

_ Why, oh why didn't I notice?_

Small doors and windows decorated the area. Strewn across the trees, arrows pointed in all directions, seemingly without purpose.

_ Oh yes. I know this place._

Alice placed her bag of cakes on the ground, looking dejectedly for the owner of the forest. He was bound to be around here somewhere; she had no doubt he noticed the moment she stepped into his territory.

_Where are you, Joker?_

She waited a long moment, searching the strange forest. Nothing stirred.

_Maybe I'm going to get lucky today... If he hasn't noticed, I can still get away without anything bad happening..._

Then, from somewhere behind her, a bell tinkled sweetly. She knew exactly then that she was not going to get lucky at all.

"Hello, young lady." Alice spun around and, low and behold, there stood White in all his splendor, hands resting on his checkered uniform. His single visible eye regarded her warmly as a sly smile graced his lips.

"It seems that you've wandered to me yet again," he remarked, lazily sauntering up to her. Alice smiled uncertainly at the red haired man, wondering just how she was going to get herself out of this situation.

"Could I interest you in a game?" Alice held up her hands in refusal, trying to gesture that she had to leave.

"What's this? Charades," White asked innocently, "It is charades right, my dear?" Alice tossed her head. _Look, see, here's me – and now I'm walking away. Got it?_

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," he said slyly, "You'll have to speak up."

_Oh he understood very well! _

Alice furiously shook her head and pointed at her rose. As White's eyes fell upon it, a look of concern crossed his face.

"Oh my, what's this," the Joker inched forward, "Your precious flower has begun to bud." He didn't sound all too impressed about that. Alice took a few steps back from his close proximity.

**"What the h***?! You've certainly been busy," **Black's voice accused, making her jump.

"Patience, Black. It's still just a bud," White reassured.

** "Pah! Any longer and it would have begun to blossom!"**

"Yes," White brought his index finger to his chin thoughtfully, "That is indeed troubling."

_Blossoming must be a really bad thing…_

**"So, then, do something about it!"** Alice met the gaze of the jester, who regarded her with a strange expression.

"Alice," he crooned, drawing nearer to the girl, "Who made your heart stir today?"

_What?_ That wasn't the sort of question she'd expected_. Least of all from him…_

**"What sort of things did they do to ya?"** The man was getting closer and closer. Alice waved her hands, trying to widen the gap between them. He needed to back up a few steps!

"Alice," White called again, testing her name, "Do you trust me?"

_ Was he just trying to distract her?_

** "Out with it."**

Did she trust the Joker?

The answer was obvious; _no. Of course not!_ He was beginning to scare her, even. _But there was no way she was going to let him know that._

Her brows knit together with worry as she raced for some sort of answer. Meanwhile White came closer and closer, threatening to invade her personal space.

_I need to get out of here._

_ Fast._

She panicked and tried to move away, but the Joker caught her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Ah-ah," White sang, "You can't run from me, little Alice." He held her captive with one powerful arm, while the other one slowly crept down her shoulder.

** "Answer the question!"**

She shook her head frantically, and White chuckled. His fingers reached her rose, and he gently stroked the tiny petals.

"It's so beautiful," he murmured, "Won't you give it to me, Alice?"

_ Give it to the Joker?!_

**"I want it,"** Black told her_. _

_It felt strange to hear their two sided conversation. Sometimes it was like there were two people talking to each other, but at other times… __Other times it was White who spoke the pretty, sugar-coated words, while Black spoke the straight out desires that he hid._

_ It was in times like these, like right now, that Alice could truly acknowledge that they were indeed, one person._

"I won't let you get away," White murmured, pressing her close to him. She struggled against his determined strength, desperately trying to twist away, but his arms held her in an unbreakable lock. He refused to budge an inch.

White nuzzled his nose into her neck, warm breath on her shoulder. Arching his neck, be began to place soft-irresistibly soft-kisses along her neck, moving deliberately up to her jaw.

_She was his captive._ And, although she struggled against him, somehow she knew that this was where she was going to stay. Even from the beginning, from the day she met him, she knew she would end up in his arms.

He was clever, sneaky, and double sided. He hid himself behind a deceptive smile, and lured in the unsuspecting.

_There was a reason why he was feared, even among role-holders._

Joker was dangerous, of that she had no doubt.

_So dangerous._

Even more so to her, but for more reasons than just his role. He was dangerous because he had something very precious that belonged to her.

_ And he knew it._

She couldn't fight it. She could feel her muscles relaxing.

A warm sensation sprouted in her chest. It grew heavier and heavier, but at the same time immensely gentle, till she felt like her heart would burst.

_ What is this feeling?_

Below White's hands, a soft light glowed. He pulled away from her, and she felt a strange tugging sensation on her heart. It felt wonderful and intensely uncomfortable at the same time.

A smug smile upon his lips, the Joker opened his hand to reveal her flower.

Alice gasped, taken aback by how beautiful it was. The petals were completely unfurled, displaying a deep, vivid shade of red. It glittered with droplets of water, like tiny diamonds, catching the light of its inner glow.

"As expected, it's so much lovelier when it's willingly given," the jester sighed with satisfaction. He delicately placed his prize over the left side of his jacket, and Alice watched as her rose curled it's stem through the material.

She stared at the flower like it had betrayed her. Which it had, in fact. It was only supposed to leave if she spoke, and she'd diligently stayed silent!

Could White have simply pulled it out? If so, then it was still hers! She made a quick move, trying to take the rose.

"No, no," White laughed, "It's mine now, Alice. I see you don't quite understand; you _gave_ it to me."

** "The game works in two ways. You either speak and are forced to give me your prize, or-"**

"-you willingly let it blossom, and give it to me."

**"But, either way-"**

"-it was always meant to be mine."

_ Why didn't Nightmare say anything about that?! He did say if there was someone I had in mind, but this...!_

_That's right, even from the beginning you knew…_

"Now, my dear," White hummed, "Now you can speak. Tell me the words on your heart, the heart which you gave to me."

Alice lifted her bright blue eyes to his beautiful red ones. She felt conflicted; confused, terrified, angry, surprised, but also…

"I…" She fumbled for the words.

_ It couldn't possibly be… I couldn't… There's no way…_

"It's…"

White pulled her into a crushing hug.

_ There's no way I can deny it._

** "Hurry up and say it!"**

"I l-love you."

"You were always mine," White purred, before placing his lips on hers.

**Whew! It's done!**

**: ) Happy face for completion!**

**: ( Sad face for not making it on Valentine's Day!**

**But anyway, happy Valentine's Day to all you couples, who make us single people jealous. : ) Today, well yesterday, was your special day! Make it rock!**

**I myself, being a member of those singles, still had an awesome time with my close friends!**

**So, here's my gift to everyone for the holiday!**

**(P.S. First time writing in the romance! So I most likely bombed it. Let me know if it's awful, I love feedback both positive and negative!)**

**~ Dragondroppings**


End file.
